Día del padre
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Jenny Q. tiene dos papás y está dispuesta a celebrarlo... o algo así.


**Disclaimer:** Nadie aquí me pertenece, todo es de la difunta Wildstorm, ahora propiedad de DC y de la genial mente de Warren Ellis y Bryan Hitch, quienes maquinaron TA.

 **Día** **del** **padre**

By V. Bokthersa

Jenny Quantum siempre fue una niña muy inteligente y como espíritu del siglo XXI, no podía ser de otra manera.

Desde muy pequeña estaba acostumbrada a pequeñas reuniones "familiares", organizadas por sus "tíos" en honor a Apollo y Midnighter por el día del padre. Incluso cuando tuvo edad para comprenderlo, se empeñó en darles un pequeño presente a cada uno de ellos en su día. Fue cuando tenía cuatro años.

A los cinco, el grupo se disolvió y Apollo se convirtió en padre soltero. Midnighter se había ido indefinidamente y parecía no querer volver.

Ese fue el primer día del padre que se sintió profundamente triste. Aún así, logró contactar con Angie y Jack en el Transporte y les pidió que organizaran una fiesta. Ellos no se negaron, pero sólo llegó Jeroen, además hicieron únicamente una reunión muy pequeña dentro del Transporte. Un gesto simbólico, podría decirse.

Esa noche Apollo lloró por primera vez desde que Midnighter se fue. Lloró por el sentimiento de abandono, por los recuerdos de una vida plena que ahora quedaba en el pasado. Por las penurias de cuidar él solo a la metahumana más poderosa del planeta y por la emoción de confirmar que aunque sea a medias, seguían siendo una familia. También lloró porque vio nuevamente Lilo y Stich con Jenny y se sintió demasiado afectado con la parte de _"ohana_ significa familia y la familia nunca te abandona", en la cual sintió a su familia más rota que nunca.

Jenny logró escucharlo y fue a dormir con él para alejar a los monstruos que pudieran atormentarlo. Él dejó de llorar y la abrazó con fuerza, pero la tristeza no se fue.

El siguiente año, Jenny tenía seis y Midnighter aún no volvía. Ella dejó de estar triste y comenzó a guardarle un poco de rencor, aunque seguía amando cada vez más a su papá Apollo.

A los seis, aún no se sentía grande, así que volvió a contactar a los demás. Nuevamente fue una celebración modesta de cinco personas y terminaron sólo dos en su casa, viendo un maratón de películas alusivas a ese día.

Apollo habló largo y tenido con Angie a solas, antes de que ella volviera al Transporte. Logró desahogarse un poco y ella le prestó su brazo para llorar. Fue una experiencia extraña, aunque reconfortante. Esa noche, Apollo no lloró.

A los siete años, Jenny ya se sentía una niña grande. Jeroen había muerto y sus "tíos favoritos" estaban muy ocupados salvando al mundo, así que ella hizo un desastroso intento de pastel. Apollo lo comió de todas formas o al menos fingió muy bien hacerlo. Sabía peor de lo que aparentaba, pero estaba hecho con amor y apreciaba el gesto.

Esa noche, Apollo tuvo una intoxicación gástrica y terminó el día en el hospital, rogando internamente porque nadie lo reconociera o filtrara información, pues lo último que necesitaba eran titulares como "El Dios del sol derrotado por un pastel" o similar.

A los ocho, Jenny ya no tenía ocho. Había crecido y tenía catorce. Ahora era una adolescente rebelde y líder de The Authority que salvaba el mundo en el día del padre junto a sus dos padres.

Midnighter había vuelto y Apollo lo perdonó de inmediato. Tenían a un nuevo doctor y la familia estaba junta nuevamente. Hicieron una fiesta en honor a ambos héroes tras salvar el día, pero Jenny estuvo ausente. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Apollo volvió a su habitación y encontró bajo su almohada una emotiva carta con la caligrafía de su hija. En ella le agradecía todo lo que había hecho desde su nacimiento, los años que la cuidó en solitario y la paciencia infinita que parecía tenerle a veces. También dejó varios comentarios sarcásticos e hizo referencia a que nunca dejaría de fumar y que ahora que era grande bebería y cogería cuando quisiera. No habría sido Jenny sin tanta irreverencia incluso en un momento como aquel.

Esa noche Apollo lloró de felicidad y guardó la carta como un tesoro. Algo le decía que no habría más.

A los nueve, Jenny tenía quince y no sabía qué puto día era el día del padre. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de adivinar en qué mundo estaban. Había perdonado a Midnighter, pero no pudo celebrarle ese año.

A los diez, el mundo no tenía sentido y Jenny ya no estaba. Había salvado lo que quedaba del mundo, obsequiándoles con ello el mayor privilegio y la mayor responsabilidad.

A los once, el mundo aparentemente había terminado. Quizá era tiempo de recomenzar el conteo en el siglo I.

—-

 **Notas finales:**

No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
